


Magnolia Street [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I knew that I loved you the first time you got into my car</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Your cheeks were flushed and I felt a hush</i>
  <br/>
  <i>come over me in the dark</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnolia Street [FANVID]

Download: [Magnolia Street](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Magnolia_Street_2.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrDfpOMJvsE) (Note: Not all vids are viewable in all countries)

Music: "Magnolia Street" by Catie Curtis

  
For Sue and Kaye.

 

Starsky POV

 

It was both Susan and Kaye's birthdays in January and Susan had requested this song some time ago. After the rush of the holidays and the two previous vids, I was happy to go to a more mellow, softer song.

The song is very literal so I had to put in a lot of metaphor to carry the lyrics. _"...my foot on the gas and your eyes fast to the road ahead of us..."_ refers to Starsky dying of poison—Starsky's time is rushing to the end, they don't have much to go on, and Hutch was driving this search to save his partner is the most blatant of them. Lots of soft and long looks to enhance it, and I enjoyed matching up robes and bathroom scenes to illustrate them living together. The final scenes—Starsky wakes from his coma and the 'first time' he sees anyone, it's Hutch, and he's home again, there with Hutch.

It's a very loving and sensual song so I hope the images illustrate their relationship well.


End file.
